


Soft

by Stormyexistence



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Insecurity, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyexistence/pseuds/Stormyexistence
Summary: Of these people, only Sho is allowed to see even deeper into Jun’s soul. He is the one who gets to see the insecurity, the self-doubt, and the exhaustion generated by Jun’s efforts to always give more of himself than perhaps he should.





	Soft

_Soft_

Not a word that most people would use when referring to Matsumoto Jun.

_Stoic. Perfectionist. Driven._

All of these terms and more are used by the media and by fans alike, on a regular basis, when describing Jun’s personality.

But there is another Jun; one which is only visible to those who he allows to see behind the cool façade which he wears as protection.

Of course there are moments when people see him let himself go; not afraid to lose face, to giggle, and act the fool. These moments offer a glimpse of the genuine Jun, well hidden beneath a protective shell.

His family and close friends, and of course his bandmates, with whom he has spent the entirety of his adult life – these are the privileged few who know his real personality.

Of these people, only Sho is allowed to see even deeper into Jun’s soul. He is the one who gets to see the insecurity, the self-doubt, and the exhaustion generated by Jun’s efforts to always give more of himself than perhaps he should.

When it comes to Sho, Jun is incapable of the subterfuge which he sometimes employs even with those closest to him. It is never easy to fool Ohno, who watches over Jun like a benevolent and caring parent. Or Nino, who observes the world around him with a sharp eye and an even sharper tongue. Or even Aiba, who smothers those he likes with an all-encompassing affection which makes it hard to not throw yourself at his comforting presence. But even these life-long friends do not have the privilege of seeing the unadorned Jun, Jun at his most unguarded, as Sho does.

_Soft_

Jun croons over his bonsai as if they were his children, his brows furrowed in concentration, as he tends to their every need. His fingers brush lightly over the leaves as if feeling their pulse, Jun sings Arashi’s latest songs to the tiny plants, as if encouraging them to grow lush.

When Sho laughs fondly at the sight, Jun turns on him, his death stare at the ready, but Sho knows that he has nothing to fear. He moves to stand behind Jun, wrapping his arms firmly around Jun’s slender waist, chin resting on Jun’s shoulder. Their voices blend in perfect harmony as Sho joins Jun in serenading the row of minuscule trees which almost seem to tremble in pleasure at the impromptu concert.

_Soft_

Jun sits on the sofa, ribbons of tears leaving tracks on his cheeks, bowl of popcorn abandoned as the closing credits of the movie trail down the television screen. Sad movies always make him cry.

Sho wonders if Jun realizes that Sho always selects a sad movie or drama to watch when he knows that Jun needs to feel that release. It is akin to uncorking a bottle of champagne, once opened the liquid can only flow out, the stopper is impossible to replace.

Jun is always quiet and sleepy after the emotional tsunami, allowing Sho to lead him to their bed and tuck him under the covers. Emotionally drained, Jun clings to Sho, who whispers soft words into Jun’s hair before he kisses the salt from his face.

_Soft_

Stirring the enormous bubbling pot of soup, Jun wears an expression of utter concentration. His hair is held back from his face with a metal clip, and his large, round glasses have slipped to the end of his nose.

A hacking cough fills the apartment and he immediately puts down his spoon and bustles to the bedroom. Sho smiles weakly at him from his prone position on the bed, his nose red and his lips chapped.

Jun places a new cooling patch on Sho's forehead and gives him a sip of water before returning to the kitchen. When the soup in done, Jun carefully feeds Sho, mopping a spilled trickle of soup from Sho's chin with a soft cloth.

Soon Sho's eyes flutter shut and Jun slips into bed beside him, ignoring Sho’s protests. Sho doesn't want Jun to become sick too, but Jun is not to be deterred. Jun has decided that Sho will regain his health much faster if Jun holds him in his arms, and nothing will convince him to the contrary.  
  
_Soft_

As soon as Sho walks through the door, he is grabbed and shoved roughly against the wall in the entryway. Hands slide under his shirt, tracing the bones of his spine as teeth nip at the skin on the side of his neck.

Jun’s movements are aggressive as he presses himself up against Sho’s body, stealing the breath from Sho’s lungs as they knock against the coat rack. Scarves and jackets tumble to the floor, tripping them up as they stumble towards the bedroom.

Although Jun initiates the sex, Sho is the one who takes control, pushing Jun down backwards onto the mattress after stripping off their clothes. Jun growls as Sho pins his wrists down, using the weight of his body to hold Jun in place. Eyes flashing, Jun thrusts his hips upwards in an attempt to dislodge Sho.

But Jun sighs and surrenders when Sho explores his lips, nibbling on the tiny beauty marks which he finds so irresistible. Sho is the only person who has ever been intimate with Jun and he knows Jun’s body just as well as his own.

The Jun who is always in control, the organizer, the perfectionist, melts away. That Jun is replaced by one who revels in the sensations that are produced within him as Sho fills him, possesses him, and marks him as his own.  
  
When Jun looks up as Sho moves inside him, and Jun’s eyes are made luminous by love… _soft_  



End file.
